Por ti
by IPnoHaru
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría que si por casualidad en una misión, Hinata quedara ciega y muchas cosas pasarán? ¿Y si Sasuke esta involucrado en esas muchas cosas?SasuxHina, no prometo que escriba mucho, pero ya vere.... Capitulo 4 Subido! en la tarde el 5?xD
1. Por una buena acción……

Los personajes que introduciré en esta historia… No son míos, pero ojala lo fueran.  
"Pensamientos".  
- Dialogo.  
--Acciones--  
EsoxD dejen reviews plzX3

** Por Ti**

Capitulo 1 : Por una buena acción……

-Otra misión… Esta es la quinta en toda la semana…. – Dijo hastiado un rubio.  
-S-si… Pa-parece que fue-fuésemos los únicos que hacemos misiones…-Dijo una linda chica oji-blanca  
Uno de los 3 que estaban en camino hacia esa misión era Uchiha Sasuke, que después de regresar a Konoha, estaba muy callado.  
-Que te pasa sasuke-temme?  
El chico de ojos negros solo se queda callado, mientras la oji-blanca le mira y piensa:  
-"Cada vez que veo a Uchiha-san, esta muy callado… Como si no quisiera estar con nadie…."

Tsunade les había encomendado a Naruto, Sasuke y a Hinata atrapar a un grupo de bandidos que ya tenían bastante fama. Partirían este mismo día y el líder de la misión sería sasuke.

Ya saliendo de konoha, los 3 integrantes de ese equipo, partían corriendo por el bosque, llegando casi antes de lo esperado a la aldea atacada.

-Oye Sasuke¿cuánto crees que nos demoremos en capturar a esos bandidos?  
-No lo sé…. Pero seguro será poco… Ya casi son misiones día por medio…  
-Hm… Acaso esos bandidos podrán usar jutsus?... Estoy algo confundido…  
-Lo más probable es que así sea…--volteando a ver a Hinata-- Hinata, puedes usar tu Byakugan?  
-S-Si…. –haciendo los sellos enfoca sus chakra en los ojos y dice-- byakugan!  
Lo que ve Hinata ya era predecible, los bandidos estaban ya muy cerca, quizas de 30 a 50 metros de donde estaba la aldea.  
-Hay 20 en total… Tienen un chakra algo fuerte… pero.. podremos vencerlos fácilmente..  
-yo me encargo!—Dice el Uzumaki, haciendo la postura de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, gritando así, la misma técnica, en lo que aparecen cerca de 50 Narutos que ya iban corriendo a donde estaban los bandidos.

Sasuke solo se dedicaba a observar. Ya que Naruto podria encargarse de ellos fácilmente. Sasuke entre tanto y tanto, pasa una mirada fugaz por Hinata.  
-"Ella ha cambiado mucho… Sigue siendo algo tímida… Pero…"  
Sin evitarlo, el uchiha se sonroja, y mira a Hinata, pero ya no era una mirada fugaz… Era una mirada cálida, lenta, que se fijaba en cada detalle de ella. Sin querer, Hinata se voltea a donde estaba Sasuke, notando el sonrojo del chico y que aun la seguía mirando.  
-e…etto… U-uchiha-san… Dos bandidos se escapan!—Digo ya muy rapidamente, dejando su timidez a un lado.

Sasuke tardó en reaccionar, lo único que pudo articular fue un "sígueme" para la Hyuga, la cual, lo siguió. Naruto ya se había encargado de los 18 restantes, dejándolos inconcientes y con un chichón en la cabeza a cada uno.  
-Oigan ya termine!—dijo volteandose para ver a sus compañeros de equipo, en lo que no ve a nadie, es cuando se da cuenta de que Sasuke y Hinata se fueron a alguna parte y no le dijeron nada.— …… KYAAAAAAA que coraje!!! Me dejan a mi solo peleando con estos papanatas y encima se van solos!!!... Que estará haciendo?

Ya estaban a punto de terminar , faltaban los dos integrantes del grupo de bandidos que estaban persiguiendo Sasuke y Hinata. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar a esos dos, uno de ellos lanza un jutsu algo raro, sasuke no se da ni cuenta, solo cuando Hinata salta hacia el lado de Sasuke, evitando que el jutsu le afectara a él. Sasuke aun impresionado, hace dos clones de sombras, que acaban con los dos bandidos, dejandolos inconcientes, luego va donde Hinata y ve que le pasó.  
-Hinata… ¿Estás bien?  
-Uchiha-san es… es usted?—dijo algo exaltada, y miraba para todas partes--  
-Claro que lo soy, estoy al frente tuyo¿Qué no me ves?  
-yo…yo… e-estoy… ciega….

Continuara….  
:3 cortito pero seguro, llegara quizás, hoy mismitoxD cya .  
IPnoHaru


	2. Cuídame

Capitulo 2: Cuídame

-...¿Cómo que estás ciega¿Es una broma?—dijo algo exaltado el Uchiha.  
-Es… es la verdad… No veo nada!  
-Espera aquí Hinata…--Sasuke se aleja un poco de Hinata y empieza a pensar--  
"¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que pasar esto? Seguro debe ser una broma…. Pero… Ella miraba a cualquier dirección… Parece que en verdad esta ciega… ¿Dónde esta ese idiota de Naruto cuando lo necesitamos?"  
-Uchiha-san…. ¿Dónde estás?  
-Claro! Estoy casi al lado tuyo….—dijo acercandose un poco a Hinata.  
-Y Na…Naruto-kun?  
-Debe de estar por ahí…  
-um… ¿Y los bandidos?—comenzando a recordar lo que debían hacer--  
-ya me hice cargo de ellos, puedes estar tranquila….—sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba siendo la verdad muy amable, cosa que nunca había hecho por nadie.  
-Me… Me alegro…. Siempre… siempre soy… solo un estorbo….—dijo asi, cambiando su mirada cálida a una triste.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido… Ella no fue un estorbo, para nada, vio donde estaban los bandidos, evito que aquel jutsu le afectara a Sasuke, y aun así… Ella se echaba la culpa de todo.  
-Hinata… Tu no tienes la culpa… Las cosas pasan… y ya…  
-es que siempre es lo mismo… Por intentar salvarme… Los demás terminan dejando la mision…  
-Vamos… Nadie es perfecto… Y aunque pasase así cada vez que hay una misión… Estoy…  
-estás que?  
-Estoy seguro que los hubieses intentado ayudar o rescatar!  
-gra… gracias…

Sasuke se separa ya de Hinata, haciendo otros dos clones para que se llevaran a los bandidos a la aldea, Sasuke sujeta a Hinata para ayudarla a caminar, llegando así, un poco tarde a la aldea.

-SASUKE-TEMME!!!!  
-cállate Naruto…  
-¿¡¿¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALLE!?!??—gritó furioso el Uzumaki, pero después dejo su ira de lado notando que algo le pasaba a Hinata—Hinata¿Qué te pasa¿Te hizo algo este baka?  
-ah… yo…e…etto… yo…  
-Esta ciega…  
-¿QUÉ?  
-no grites… Hinata quedó ciega…  
-¿Pero cómo?  
-Uno de los bandidos lanzó un jutsu… No sé de que se tratase… Pero Hinata me cubrió y ella recibió todo el ataque.  
-oh… Hinata… ¿Estás bien?  
-yo..yo… Na..naruto-kun.. Yo estoy bien…  
-"Es tan obvio… Hinata solo quiere a Naruto… No se como se me paso por la cabeza que yo le…."  
-U-Uchiha-san….  
-eh… Si Hinata?  
-¿Puedes dejarme en una silla por favor?  
-claro…--ayudándole a sentarse en una silla que había por ahí.—"No sé por qué pienso todo esto… Hinata siempre ha visto a Naruto… Nunca se dará cuenta de lo que…. ¡¿¡¿¡Pero que diablos te pasa Sasuke?!?!? No puedes desperdiciar el tiempo en bobadas como el amor…. Tu propósito ahora es terminar todas las misiones… Encontrar a Itachi y matarlo!"  
Palabras duras pero directas, Hinata estaba sentada hablando con Naruto, Sasuke solo podía observar, comiéndose de rabia por dentro. De esta escenita, no podía soportar verlos tan juntos y felices… ¿Estaba celoso? Y así pasó el resto del día en que tardaron en llegar a Konoha, Sasuke llegaba a esa pregunta, y su yo interno le decía que su única preocupación debería ser Itachi.  
Es cuando llegan a Konoha… Que los porteros le dijeron al vendedor, que el vendedor le dijo a los niños, que los niños le dijeron a Barney, que barney le dijo a kishimoto que Hinata estaba ciega….

Obviamente Hinata quedó a cargo de Neji, y de vez en cuando debería visitar a Tsunade para saber que podrían hacer en contra de aquel jutsu.

---------------------  
-Pero debo cuidar a Hinata-sama!  
-Lo entiendo Neji… Pero debes ir a esta misión… Eres el único Byakugan….  
-Pero…  
-Tu tío Hiashi no puede, debe hacerse cargo de la mansión Hyuga… Hinata, como bien sabes, esta ciega… Y eres el único que sirve para esta misión…  
-yo… entiendo….  
-Debes ir tranquilo… Llamare al ninja mas responsable de Konoha…  
-es el Uchiha?!?!  
-acertaste….  
-De ningún modo!!!—grito exaltado el Hyuga—Ese bastardo estuvo con Orochimaru! Quizás algo de maldad le queda y pueda hacerle daño a Hinata-sama!  
-Quizás… Pero recuerda que tu también quisiste matar a Hinata una vez…  
-pero…  
-PERO NADA! Aceptaste la misión, llamare a Sasuke y tendrá que cuidar a Hinata!!!  
-¿y si no lo hace?  
-YA SE ENTERARÁ DE LO QUE LA QUINTA HOKAGE PUEDE HACER!

Neji solo podía observar con una gotita a una Tsunade riéndose como loca.

Es así como Neji partió a la misión… De la cual, volvería dentro de 2 semanas… Tsunade mandó a llamar a Sasuke, el cual asistió rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de "Hinata".  
Continuara….  
:3 lo dije, cortito pero seguro, mañana posteo lo que sigue:3 cya!


	3. Día 1 :Una cosa llevó a la otra…

Capítulo 3: Día 1; Una cosa llevó a la otra…

Sasuke asistió donde Tsunade le daría una misión muy especial, que trataba sobre Hinata.

Y qué debo hacer?- Como ya sabes… Hinata ha quedado ciega de momento… Hasta ahora, no sé como hacer para que el jutsu q han usado en ella pierda su poder por completo… Sólo podemos dejarla al cuidado de alguien….  
-Y los sirvientes de la casa Hyuga?  
--suspira-- Verás… Hemos recibido informes de que hay nuevas aldeas ninja…  
- Y eso qué tiene que ver con Hinata?  
- Estas nuevas aldeas… Copian los Jutsus… Ya sean jutsus secretos o rasgos sanguíneos….(N/A: No me acuerdo como se escribe, pero se pronuncia "Quequeguenkai")…. Y Algunas aldeas vecinas reportan secuestros de ninjas que no han aparecido en meses…. Por lo que creemos que podrían raptar a Hinata, deshacer el jutsu y estudiar el poder del Byakugan…. Que como sabes… Si cae en otras manos… Nuestra aldea solo tendría un camino…. Ser destruida…  
"Que bonita manera de hacer que todo parezca trágico…" Pensaba sasuke.  
-Aceptas la misión?  
-Está bien… y como hago para protegerla?  
-Tendrás que vivir en la casa Hyuga por dos semanas.  
- QUÉ?!?!?  
-Que tendrás que mudarte por un tiempo a la casa de Hinata. Ahí podrás protegerla mejor y quizás puedas averiguar un poco más sobre aquella aldea.  
-Entiendo…  
-Entonces, retírate…  
-Si….

Sasuke se fue a su casa, viendo que empacar para la mansión Hyuga.  
-Creo que debería empacar algo de ropa… lo demás no impor….

Mira una foto que fue tomada hace años atrás. Ahí esta él, su mamá, su papá… E Itachi…. Cuando Sasuke era pequeño, siempre tenía que ser igual a su hermano.. Al menos eso le decía su padre. Aunque en ocasiones, solo lo admiraba, de todas formas, Itachi es un gran ninja.

-¿Cómo cambia todo tan rápido, eh?... Voy en una misión… Deséenme suerte…  
(N/A: Aunque él no lo quiera admitir, Sasuke es muy tiernucho )

El Uchiha va hacia la mansión Hyuga, donde le están esperando, una fría bienvenida, solo lo hacen pasar en dirección a una habitación grande y espaciosa, donde está el padre de Hinata y ella.

-Buenas tardes…. --Dijo el Uchiha.  
-Buenas tardes. – Respondió Hiashi—Creo que ya sabes porque estas aquí… Debes cuidar a mi hija…. Ya te prepararon un cuarto, ahí podrás dejar tus cosas.—Dijo cambiando de tema.

Sasuke en una pequeña y disimulada mirada, vio a Hinata. Ahora llevaba sus ojos vendados y vestía un vestido muy largo. Después miró a Hiashi, y cortésmente, terminó la "cálida conversación" con un: "Gracias…" Dicho esto, los sirvientes lo condujeron a un cuarto un poco más pequeño, pero igual de grande.

-Vaya… -- Dijo observando la habitación—  
" ¿Cómo podré cuidar a Hinata? Ya no se ni que decir… " Pensaba muy confundido.

Alguien toca la puerta de su nuevo cuarto.

-Quién es?  
-so… soy yo… Hinata… -- Dijo algo tímida--  
-espera! Ya te abro!—va hacia la puerta, abriéndola, sin evitar el sonrojo que le producía ver a Hinata.—Qué pasa?  
-etto… Puedo pedirte… un favor?  
-Cla…Claro…--Dijo algo distraído--  
-uh… Pasa algo, uchiha-san?  
-eh?... No! No, nada… No pasa nada…. Y que querías?  
-eh.. bueno… te quería pedir si…. Si…  
-Es sobre Naruto?

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.. Al escuchar ese nombre, solo podía ponerse nerviosa, temblar y ruborizarse

-S… Sí…

Aunque todo fue tan corto… A Sasuke, esa respuesta, le dolió más que cualquier herida que ha tenido. De verdad sentía algo por Hinata, aunque no deseaba admitirlo, en verdad ahora se daba cuenta de lo linda que era ella; Su tartamudeo, su manera de sonrojarse, su nerviosismo, su cara, todo sobre ella, le parecía como un cuento de hadas.

-Si quieres…. "Vamos sasuke… Ella nunca se fijaría en ti... Dale la oportunidad de que sea querida por… Naruto "—Una verdadera tormenta de pensamientos-- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a que hables con el… Lo complicado sería saber como hacer para que hablaras con el…  
-por qué?  
-Porque ahora que estas ciega, sería muy complicado buscar a Naruto y llevarte a ti… Sobretodo por que tengo que  
-cuidarme…  
-eh?  
-lo sé… Neji nii-san también tuvo que cuidarme… Pero como tuvo que ir a una misión y… Te han mandado a ti…  
-algo así…  
-Fuiste obligado verdad?  
-eh…  
-cierto?  
-yo…

Hubo un gran silencio… Aquella conversación no iría a ningún lado. Sería mejor cambiar de tema pero….

-No, no fue así… Vine porque eres importante… Eres importante para Konoha… Para

Naruto…. Para todos….  
Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Nunca supo que Sasuke fuera tan cálido y amable… Siempre lo veía tan serio. Ahora lo ve como si lo conociera desde hace una eternidad. Como si conociera lo que fuera a hacer, incluso siendo ciega. Hinata no pudo evitar acercarse a Sasuke y abrazarlo.  
-Gra…. Gracias Uchiha-san..  
-De nada Hinata…. – Dijo ruborizándose, mucho más que Hinata.

Continuara….

:3 gracias por los reviews


	4. Día 2: Sana y Mentira

:3 muchas grax x los reviews XD ahora que comienza el fin de semana quizás no me ponga tan floja y escriba algo:P

Capitulo 4: Día 2: Sana y Mentira.

Había pasado un día desde que Hinata y Sasuke hablaron. Sasuke estaba decidido a hacer que Hinata estuviera con Naruto, aunque eso le doliera más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Sasuke, a pesar de que le dijeron que podía ir a dormirse a su "propio" cuarto, el durmió sentado en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, vigilándola a ella y a su sueño. ¿Cómo haría para que el Uzumaki aceptara esa cita? Todo parecía muy complicado….  
-----  
Hinata se había despertado, no tenia las vendas que usaba para los ojos para dormir más cómoda, es cuando abre sus ojos y su visión esta igual que antes.  
-eh?... Puedo ver!...—ve a Sasuke medio dormido, sentado en la puerta de su habitación—Uchiha-san… Uchiha-san!!!—va corriendo hacia Sasuke y lo empieza a mover para que despertara--  
-eh?  
-Uchiha-san!!!  
-5 minutos por favor… No pido nada más…--intentando dormir--  
-pe…pero… Uchiha-san!!!  
-ah… qué pasa?—dijo aun con sueño, pero volviéndose a quedar dormido--  
-ay!!! Sasuke!!!—dijo ya un poco enojada Hinata.

Sasuke solo estaba actuando… Si iba a renunciar a su primer amor, quería disfrutar lo que le quedara de tiempo estando cerca de ella.

-si?—dijo sin hacerse el dormido.  
-puedo ver!  
-enserio?  
-si!  
-uh… Pero entonces ya no tendré que cuidarte…  
-uh…. E… eso… es… verdad…--dijo poniéndose triste.  
-eh?... "Hinata…. ¿Acaso le importo?... No… Ella solo puede querer a Naruto… Con suerte sabrá mi edad…"—Pensó Sasuke—Pero… ¿Quieres que me quede?—Dijo curioso.  
-ah… Bue….Bueno yo… Yo… Etto… Es que haz sido muy bueno conmigo… Me escuchas… Me animas… Y… Y de verdad creo que…  
"¿Qué dirás Hinata? ¿Qué dirás?"—Pensó nuevamente Sasuke.  
-Creo que de verdad seríamos muy buenos amigos!—dijo algo animada, con su típica mirada inocente.  
-Ah.. Claro.. Jeje… Amigos, claro…--Dijo algo decepcionado.  
-Entonces… El jutsu que han usado en mi será solo temporal?  
-Eso creo… O quizás eres más fuerte de lo que crees…

Hinata al oír eso, se sonrojó muchísimo. En verdad le gustaba la compañía del Uchiha… Incluso se llegaba a confundir…  
"Uchiha-san se ha puesto muy bueno conmigo… Siempre pensé que era alguien muy serio… Que no mostraba sus sentimientos… Además… Es muy… Apuesto… eh? Qué fue eso?... ¿Me… estoy enamorando de…. Uchiha-San?"  
Hinata estaba confundida… (N/A: Quién lo diría! XD) Al parecer, Sasuke en vez de ayudar a que Hinata estuviera con Naruto… Estaba haciendo que se enamorara de él mismo. ¿Curioso?

-Hinata….  
-si?  
-Y si… Le hacemos creer a todos que sigues ciega… Podría quedarme aquí más tiempo… Y te ayudaría con Naruto y con suerte… En 2 semanas, ya sería tu novio…  
-Enserio?—Dijo algo confundida.  
-Claro! Te lo prometo!  
-Muchas gracias, uchiha-san…  
-Dime Sasuke… Es más corto jajajaja  
Hinata no pudo evitar reírse, tanto Uchiha-san en verdad era complicado… Aunque llamarle por su nombre, es casi igual que llamarle Uchiha… Aunque Sasuke, sonaba mucho mejor.  
-esta bien… Sasuke…  
-Si?  
-Muchas gracias!!!—Se arroja hacia el abrazándolo, como si fueran hermanos.  
-De nada, Hinata-chan  
-eh?  
-Suena bonito  
-Si…--Dijo apenada.  
-Es temprano, así que, empecemos la mentira!  
-… Si!—Dijo muy animada, dejando sentado a Sasuke, fue a buscar su venda y se la coloco de nuevo en sus ojos—Aunque… Y si en verdad estar sana por ahora…. Es solo temporal?  
-Es posible… Pero por mientras… Disfrutemos del día...—Dijo sonriendo, pero aunque Hinata estuviera ciega, sabía que sonreía.

Sasuke se fue a su habitación, para que Hinata y el se vistieran. Luego de tomar desayuno, comenzaría su jueguillo. ¿Naruto caerá?


End file.
